The Father, The Son, and The Other
by constant.hunger
Summary: Draco didn't care about the engagement, but Harry do! HarryOC at first but will change to HarryDracco, HGLV, other pairings, rated M for safety
1. Chapter 1 Slytherin and Gryffindor

**Disclaimer:** Harry and the others are not mine! even though I wish they are... I'll be bloody rich if they're mine :)

ch: okay, this is my first story so be nice and since english is not my first language, I have a lot of difficulties to write articulately so sometime the words are kinda weird... I need a beta reader and open to any helping criticism :)

enjoy!

* * *

A gentle breeze, bringing a faint scent of frangipani, his favorite, blew into his study room, awoke him from his deep sleep. Groggily, he rubbed his eye, trying hard to stifle his yawn and failed miserably. He flinched when he straigthened his back, apparently he fell asleep when doing his work last night and slept hunched to the table. He then threw his body back to the huge fluffy embroidered pillows which he had ignored when he was workng and lazily stared across the room.

His new study was huge; high arches on the ceiling, creme walls, high windows with intricate flowers and patterns on its panes, billowing velvet and satin curtains, the ivory colored marble might felt cold underneath him if not for the Persian rug that cover the area around the table. The sun shine warmed his face, it is not too shiny so it wouldn't be that late, he decided to lazy arounf a little.

Lazily he caressed the edge of the table. His work table was an old ebony tea table, the wood was petrified, he thinks, for it was so hard and dark it was almost black. Pillows with embroidered silken cloth scattered around the room the table, puffed everyday by the servants to make sure he's always comfortable. On the table though, pile of papers, books, scrolls, bottles of empty ink, every kind of mess he can possibly think of, formed a mound. Some crumbs of cookies, his unfinished supper and tea, surely the servants hadn't come today to clean his room.

Slightly annoyed, partly, because his work still piled up, he reached for a golden bell that was sitting nicely on the table. He rang three times; a signal for the main servant.

He yawned and unconsciously scratched his head. His long black hair was unruly, contrasted on how it used to look normally. Usually his hair was smooth and shiny. Boy, he must've worked his ass really hard last night. He now could feel how sore his back was, his silk robe felt uncomfortable on his skin, the golden sash around his slender waist felt too tight, and his legs were numb from sitting too long. He needed a good bath.

He soon heard footsteps coming to his room. The large door facing the hallway opened with a heavy sound. A plump man with flushed face enter the room hastily. His turban slightly tilted, his white muslin shirt wrinkled in some places, his breath heaving heavily. He quickly gained back his composure, tidying his brown short hair from his face, trying to get rid of the not visible dust on his shirt, and standing erect with a formal aura.

"Anything I can do for you, Master Harry?" said he formally with a way too deep voice.

Harry chuckled while seeing his friend attitude.

"My, my, Neville. You don't have to be so uptight around me!"

"I'm not uptight, Harry! Ah, I mean, my Lord! I am merely—"  
"Shush! Neville, what's wrong with you? Surely... Snape hasn't been too hard on you, isn't he?"

Neville cast his eyes on the floor and started fidgeting the hem of his shirt. He bit his lower lip nervously.

"No, Harry… It's just… Being the head servant for you… I need to prove myself capable of this position, not just because you're my friend, you know. It's not fair for the others…" he said unsurely.

Harry's jade green eyes softened, he gave a weak smile towards his friend. Yeah, he did choose Neville because he's his close friend. But he also knew that Neville was capable of the position. Besides, he needed someone he could trust completely. No one can be so sure if their food wasn't poisoned, especially in this palace.

"Well, is there anything I can do for you, Harry?" asked Neville timidly.

It brings Harry back; he didn't realize that he spaced out.

"Yes, yes, actually I do… I don't know where to start though. What time is it now?"

"Ehm, it's almost noon, it's eleven fifteen…"

Harry's eyes grew big.

"What?! Why didn't you tell me sooner? You should've waked me up!"

He screamed, almost slipped when he scrambled his way through the pile of pillows.

"I'm sorry! You worked so late and you look really tired, I don't have the heart to wake you up!"

"Yeah, it's fine, just go prepare my clothes, I need to wash my face and change fast!" He said while hurrying towards the bathroom.

But before he reached the bathroom, a loud sound of a gong heard, signaling the arrival of the member of the royal family. He stopped dead on his track; this could not be a good sign. His main servant, Neville, hurriedly went aside and kneeled, didn't dare to see what will happen with his master. Harry tried his best to look presentable, at least. Smoothing his clothes and hair, tightening his golden embroidered sash, he cleared his throat and stood proudly waiting whomever whose footsteps echoed from the hall.

Then a beautiful young girl of sixteen came into view, her long auburn hair flowing beside her face which was flushed and wet with tears. She was covering her lips with the back of her hand, trying hard to stifle the sobs threatening to go out uncontrollably. Harry felt a painful pang in his chest. He never saw the girl without her usual attire, without her jewels, without her servants following her every steps, her sharp eyes, her superior air.

"Morgan… What—"

"Ha-ha-rry… Th-they, they..."

She tried hard to talk between her sobs and failed terribly, tears were streaming down her cheeks, Harry was frozen seeing her pitiful state. He couldn't move his body to approach her, couldn't move his arms to embrace her, and couldn't move his lips to utter soothing words. He knew what they both feared had come true. He stood there, looking so pallid and horrified, clenching his hands on the sides of his robe. He didn't want to hear it.

Morgan, seeing Harry didn't make any movement, flung herself to Harry and hugged him tightly, clinging to his arms for dear life. She put her head on Harry's shoulder, hiding her face from his searching eyes. Softly she whispered on Harry's ear, so soft he almost thought he only imagined it.

"Harry, they make it official. I'm engaged."

And Harry's world shattered.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

With one heavy swing, the man with the red attire fell hard on the floor. His opponent, wearing dark suit armor with green and silver attire, opened his helmet, his face flushed with anger and shone with victory. He glanced for a while on the other, who sprawled helplessly clearly confused before looking to the crowd and roared.

"Next!!" he demanded.

"…the hell, Draco! What is wrong with you?" screamed the red-haired man on the floor.

"What's wrong with me? There's nothing wrong with me. I am perfectly fine, Ronald. Apparently you're too weak for me." Draco cast his eyes down upon his friend whose face now matched his red hair.

"Nu-uuh!!! You're in an awfully bad mood today, you jerk! That last shove wasn't necessary!! You do it on purpose!"

"Shut up, Ronald. You're just rambling nonsense, giving me a freaking headache..." Draco said ignoring his friend and started walking away through the scared crowd.

"Nonsense?!" Ron actually squeaked, jumped on his feet and followed the blond boy. "Nonsense?! What the—Are you still pissed with your dad for betrothing you to the Slytherin girl?"

The blonde's ear twitched, he spun on his heel to face Ron. "That, is none of your business, weasel. I am merely annoyed by his decision not to include me in the decision process." He said coldly, easily towering the red head.

"Of course he won't let you decide who you're going to marry; you've been screwing almost every pretty thing in the whole town! Heck, the whole kingdom! How can he let you pick who's going to be the next queen, huh? Bloody git..."

Draco huffed and walked towards the castle, completely ignoring the red-head's rambling about how important is the marriage between Gryffindor and Slytherin. He had heard almost the exact same thing from his father.

As he went across the grassy field of the castle yard, leaving the red head to vent his anger elsewhere, passing the tall poplar bushes, the memories of last night's talk came in full force, angered him again.

He actually didn't mind at all about having to marry a woman he never knew, it was merely a duty for ones who was born aristocrat. He also didn't care about not being in the decision process, it was just an excuse to shut Ron up.

He was mad to see his father cowered over someone.

His father, the King, scared. So scared that he whispered the news to his son, completely stripped from his stoic mask and wears his emotion on his sleeves that his son could see his fear. He told him that the time has come; the Slytherin king had ordered him to send his son to Slytherin so the King can inspect him if he was fit for his daughter who turned 16 in the summer.

He made it clear that this will affect his decision as to keep the Malfoy as the royal family of Gryffindor or not. Draco was mad at his father for this; he was pissed, royally pissed.

How can a ruthless man like his father, who did not even blink when he saw his closest friend killed in front of his eyes, who teach his only son a lesson until he's black and blue, who ruled the land with iron hand, cowered over a man who was almost as real as a myth?

He had learned the history that the Malfoy were from Slytherin. They were the war generals, the king's advisors, the ministers, the rich high class socials of Slytherin. And then Slytherin declared war against Gryffindor, they won and the Malfoy were appointed as the new ruler of Gryffindor.

It's been centuries since the Malfoy rule Gryffindor, and the kingdom is prosper and happy under their rules so nobody objects. The people never think that the ruler were once their enemy, they didn't care as long as they're happy with their life.

They all forget that the Malfoys are from Slytherin for it's been generations. Even all Malfoys think themselves as a Gryffindor.

Well, actually it's only the three of them now. For some reason, the family almost lost its ability to produce an offspring that is capable to continue the family name. And as far as he know, there's only one boy born in the family each generation, just enough to continue the name. Legend said it was a spell from the Slytherin king so there will be no fight over the Gryffindor throne.

But it was centuries ago! They almost never make any contact with Slytherin whatsoever. Their kingdom was far away, it was across the Forbidden Land, the ancient land of the fairies, giants, centaurs, and all the mythical creatures. The land from which all that is magic and dark came from, the land with no ruler.

But the tale of Slytherin is very popular in Gryffindor. Of a magical kingdom over the mountain, where everything was beautiful; the palaces with golden minarets, the rivers scented with flower, the floating buildings, and the most important, the immortal king. They said it's been the same king that rule Slytherin since the Great War. Draco didn't believe it.

No one he knows ever see the Slytherin king themselves except maybe his father. His father had been to Slytherin once when he was young, still a prince but older than Draco's age right now. It's rather unusual for The King to summon the Malfoy, especially a very young prince.

His father was only in his early twenties, inexperienced and curious. From the people who knew his father back then, Draco learned that his father was rather soft and kind. They said he was always smiling and pleasant; preferred books, poetries, music, and art for politics; a loving and compassionate man. And Slyherin had changed him. Draco thought they're out of their mind.

They insisted it's true. They said his father changed when he got back from Slytherin. He was what he is now. The smile was lost, he was cold and uncaring, he loathed the things he used to love, he was indifferent, and he brought a wife.

They said the only reminiscence of his father old self is when he set his eyes upon his wife. One can see the love and a strong protectiveness in his eyes. How he carefully caressed is mother, as if scared that his touch would hurt her. How he whispered gently to her, how he reserved the rare smile only for her. The fact that his mother was a pureblood Slytherin didn't bother them, as long as she was here, they can always see the old prince live in the now cold hearted king.

Draco knew his father love his mother that much.

Draco went inside the castle, scaring the servants with his famous glare. He was going to his room to change for the armor was so loud when he walked, it gave him headache.

But when he was heading to his part of the castle, he caught in the garden in his mother's wing, a sight of his mother walking side by side with the messenger from Slytherin, the one who came mysteriously in the middle of the night on an old horse alone, the arrogant and pompous man who dared to bellow for the king to come at once, the man who now walking too close with his mother, too close.

Draco wanted to kill that man.

So what do you guys think? This is my first fic… I have a bigger picture in mind which I'll post as soon as I can andI didn't have a beta reader, so can anyone please help me , thx! plz review XD


	2. Chapter 2 Harry and Hermione

He was crying, at last the end has come. He was confused on how to face the end. He wanted to be strong and tell her that they'll be okay, he was almost let it go, let his sorrow be seen, but he was confused so he look her in the eyes and gave a small smile.

He could see that she was more confused than he was, she asked question with her stares, he couldn't answer it for he won't be able to hold his desperation if he open his lips. So he smiled.

She could see the sorrow still, but the smile stopped her to ask no more. So she nodded her beautiful head and left him alone.

And then he cried. The unshed tears streaming down his cheeks like a waterfall. He didn't utter a sound, just silent painful tear. Each drop stung his cheek like a needle.

He was in tremendous pain and Hermione could see it clear.

"Harry…" She called for her pitiful brother whose face was flushed with tears. He didn't answer her and refused to look at Hermione who stood at the door still. "Harry…" She called again as softly as the first one, this time he responded.

He closed his eyes and sighed heavily. "This is the end, Hermione," he opened his tear dimmed eyes, "Nothing I nor Morgan can do against this."

He moved his head toward his sister's direction. Hermione looked as beautiful as she always be, her long thick wavy hair shine as the sunlight touch them, the warm brown color shimmered, her golden hair ornaments gleamed gloriously.

Her brown eyes looked heavy with the long lashes, full with worry and her rosy lips quivered a bit. Her clothes of king's wives showed most of her skin, a soft hue of tan that shimmer under the sun, her subtle curves, her narrow waist and small calves.

Harry always love to look at his beautiful sister, more than anything, he would paint her on a canvas in hope it would capture the beauty just a little, she was his muse, until he knew what love is. And now the sight of his sister only makes him weep even more for it reminds him of something dear to him.

"I should've known. How foolish I was to hope that all the signs won't lead to this. Father's trip to Gryffindor, the parties full of women and hashish that the King insisted me to go, all these works that I have to do, all these attempts to part me with her. Oh, Hermione, what should I do? The King has called me to be in his presence this evening. I can't face him right now, not when I'm full of hatred against him. Please come with me, Hermione… I can't face him alone."

She can't take it anymore. She rushed to the weeping mess that is her brother. Took him into her embrace and buried her face on the top of his head so he couldn't see the tears that marred her face.

"My dear, Harry… Of course I won't let you go alone. In fact, the King had ordered me to go with you; he knows how hard it is for you. He loves you, Harry. He loves us. He didn't want to hurt you, he sent me to comfort you when he knew I was so worried of you. You see, dear, His Majesty has his plans, he won't neglect you."

Hermione whispered all these words softly to his ear, just like when they were small, when he was sad and she would whisper soothing words softly to his ear. It comforted him greatly, but he still freed himself from the safe embrace.

"But why? Am I not good enough? We never need anything from Gryffindor, why bother? We own Gryffindor; offering Morgan's hand to the Malfoy is the same with handing the Slytherin throne to a lesser! If it were me that's betrothed to her, I'll give up my name and stand by her side. She'll be the ruler, a queen for Slytherin and I'll be her consort, I won't, I never desired the throne! The royal bloodline will be hers! Why the King chose Malfoy over me? They will want the throne; they want their name to rule Slytherin! Why didn't he choose me? I… I love her!"

His voice rose, he almost roared, but the last sentence was said softly, merely a sigh. Hermione cupped his face with her long fine fingers and smiled. "You are foolish, Harry. You're screaming like a girl," she chuckled, receiving a glare from the younger boy. "It's not love that runs a kingdom, it is power. And why do you think that our King will hand over the throne to Malfoy?"

Harry was going to protest, but a servant came rushing in. "What is it? Did you not see we're in the middle of a conversation?" Hermione was annoyed; she frowned at the girl with a muslin dress, a matching uniform that all the servants wore. Cho was still out of breath, she tried her best to regain her composure. "The King called for Lord Black and you to come at once, Madam."


	3. Chapter 3 Sirius and Narcissa

He stormed in enraged. His platinum blond hair flowed on the sides of his face which once again red with anger. Narcissa heard him coming, his armor made so much noise.

She spun her lithe body, her crème satin dress flowed in sync with her long blond hair that match her son's, her elegant fingers clutched the fur that wrapped her figure , she saw her handsome son came angered, she knew why so she smiled.

"Draco, my dear, what a coincidence, I was going to call for you," she said ever so cheerfully.

"Mother," Draco nodded acknowledging his mother and set his glare to the man beside her. To Draco's eyes, the man looked like a tramp last night, his beard and moustache were wild, his black hair unruly, and his eyes looked like they'll popped out from the sockets anytime.

He looked horribly hideous! But now he looked like a completely different person. His hair sleeked back, his beard tamed, and his face looked healthy and clean. However, it gave him a more arrogant persona now that he looked more regal.

That threw Draco over the edge.

Still, the man smiled warmly to Draco. "I see you've grown so much, Draco. You look exactly like Lucius, though I can see your mother in you," his deep voice hinted with a melodious accent Draco couldn't tell.

It brought back some blurry memories, a familiar feeling; this is the first time he heard the man talk. Though a bit dazzled, he was still angry with him for being too close to his mother, how dare this man humiliate him like this.

"Really, I can't recall we've met before, Sir. I didn't even know that you're in good terms with my mother," he almost growled.

"You probably don't remember him, Draco. Well, in that case, I should introduce you to Lord Black of Slytherin, my dear cousin who went through hardship to bring a message from Lord Voldemort for us," Narcissa said happily.

Draco's eyes widened. "Lord Black?"

"It might be Uncle Sirius for you, my boy," Sirius chuckled lightly. "Whatever you want to call me, or maybe we should be more formal in front of people."

"People didn't really care, Sirius," said Narcissa.

"Hah! Gryffindor soften you, Narcissa. But that is a good thing; it's not healthy for you to live any longer in Slytherin. All the envy between Lord Voldemort's favorites, backstabbing bastards! It stained your purity, my dear; I'm really glad Lucius came and took you away from them."

"He is the best thing that ever happened to me," she chuckled softly.

"Yes, yes, that is true…" Sirius nodded his head as if in deep thought. Draco was still silent; he was shocked to learn that this man was related to him, by blood nonetheless.

"Are you surprised, Draco?" asked his mother all of the sudden.

"Ah! Yes, quite a bit, mother. I… I've heard about Lord Black before, but I never had the knowledge that it is an uncle to me." Draco blushed, ashamed for getting angry with Sirius for such trivial things without knowing that the man was an intimate relative.

"I've figured you might be enraged to see me so intimate with Sirius…" This make Draco blushed into a darker scarlet hue. "But forgive me, my dear, for I haven't seen my Sirius since the day I left Slytherin. Oh, those days when I was there, such a beautiful place! But I wouldn't be able to go through my life there without the help from my dear cousin!"

"A wretched place, Slytherin is. The beauty binds your soul to remain there but it will corrupt you in no time! And I came here again only to bring a grieve news that I have to accompany Narcissa's son to that place!"

"Do not worry, uncle, it is my duty to be in our King's presence when he wishes me to. But pray tell me sir, is Slytherin that horrible? What you've said is the complete opposite of what I've heard."

"It is what you've heard, but for us who live in the inner circle, everyday is a struggle to keep sane. Do you know how big Slytherin is? And since the defeat of Durmstrang, it is even more complicated. Oh, so much work piled up in my room! And the people, God the people! Gryffindors are so friendly and cheerful! But in Slytherin you have to watch your back, my boy, watch your back." Sirius said all of this with a mocking seriousness which made Draco laughed heartily.

"Well that is the same here too, uncle. Work always piled up, I am sure Lord Pettigrew had lost more hair than he should have. And if the people in Gryffindor are half as silly as they are, it may be the same with Slytherin by now."

"Is it so? Well, I have to talk to Peter soon then. My old man, Peter, who knew we actually went through the same fate! These handsome locks of mine will turn grey and wrinkles on my face. Oh my… Such a sad fate that a man, as good looking as me to face," this made the whole party laughed.

And Sirius continued, "By the by, do you know how is the Weasleys? Lady Molly's nerves are known to be a bit fragile, with all the silly boys, she must've had quite a handful." Sirius grinned from ear to ear.

"Oh, have you met them, uncle? Sir Ronald by far is the silliest; he could amuse you in the silliest way imaginable! Although, Sir George and Frederick are known to be the infamous prankster here. Lady Molly is fine, she's easily angered though, don't blame her, for such a day she must've been through each day with the twins blew up someone's carriage or burn a lady's hair or Sir Ronald got into a fight." Draco lighten up, unconsciously, he talked freer than he ever has.

He was starting to get fond of his uncle, his former arrogant composure must've been served for other people other than his relatives, Draco melted and talks the way he talked to his mother when they're alone.

"My, my! Such a merry place you live in! I wish I can stay here for a longer time. So many friends and acquaintances that relations I need to catch up with. But, my dear nephew, I have to be back in Slytherin before a fortnight, and so do you. I am sorry to say that we might leave before a week end."

"That is quite cruel of you Sirius. Why don't you stay longer here? Surely, Gryffindor had smitten you, hasn't it? It's a peaceful place and we have to show you everything here. And Draco might want to know you more too, you've only visit him once when he was a mere infant, and I was ill back then and not able to leave my bed to see you."

"I'd love to my dear, but I cannot since Lord Voldemort commanded me to hurry and it is my son who takes my place while I'm gone, and I'm worried about him. He's Draco's age and a bit shy; my work must've stressed him. You know what a prime minister do each day; I never doubt he is capable of all that, but this whole engagement thing might trouble him. Our Princess Morgan is especially really fond of my dear Harry, and they were attached with each other since childhood, don't trouble yourself over this, Draco, but it is hard to separate a friend that is as close as brothers and sisters."

"Harry? I have a cousin, and the same age?"

"Actually two, I have a daughter too, not much older than you and Harry. Her name is Hermione, she, I believe, is assisting Harry by now. I am sure you will get along with them both. Harry, no doubt you will befriend him soon, he's very agreeable and who I am sure will be fond of you once he knows you more. And Hermione is such an amiable girl, watch yourself not to fall for her, she's a rare beauty my daughter is, but she is the King's favorite so mind your step." Sirius chuckled lightly.

Narcissa gasped, "She was married to Lord Voldemort? I have never heard of the news!"

"I am so sorry, my dear, the event just took place a week before I left. I think sending a messenger will be quite useless since I'm going to set for Gryffindor and will arrive sooner than a messenger will be. I am terribly sorry not to tell you sooner…"

"I am fine, cousin, don't mind me. I'm just surprised! How is she?"

"I've never seen a girl as happy as she was in Slytherin, almost as happy as you when you met Lucius. She held the highest respect and adoration to the King, and the King had said to me that he's contented with her. So I have married off my daughter well, I wish their mother could see this."

"If she's not much older than me, what a young queen Slytherin has! The people must've loved her dearly, I suppose."

"Oh yes, people love Hermione, they adored her dearly. But she is not the queen, my boy. Have you not know that our queen, Princess Morgan's mother, is still a queen? Queen Eileen, former Lady Prince, is as healthy as ever."

Draco gawked; but he quickly gained back his composure. How stupid his question was! He wished he could smack himself right now.

But Sirius understands and only gave him a knowing smile. A few minutes of silence passed between them and with Draco being awkward, embarrassed by his own question, Narcissa tried to talk about other topics.

"And how is my dear Harry? I suppose he grew so much, I wish I could see him soon."

"You might see him soon, Narcissa, with so many events in the future; we might visit Gryffindor together and catch up with all we've missed. Harry is well; he had grown to a fine young man. He looks so much like his mother. Makes me sad sometime… But he is as handsome as Draco, don't be angry with me, but he is!"

Narcissa laughed, "Is he as proud and vain as my son too? For I doubt anyone can be more vain than my dear Draco," she teased her son cheerfully. Draco threw a fit jokingly, "Mother!"

And their conversation carried on about Harry, back to the Weasleys, government matters, and such. And the delighted party strolled on the park happily, a sight rare to see, and Lucius watched them silently from his room with a small smile on his lips.


End file.
